Today, bulk parts are packaged in a number of different ways. Many of these ways incorporate reusable containers that require a fork truck or other similar material handling equipment for transport. To improve product density, material handling flexibility and presentation to the assembly line, the designs of such containers are becoming more custom for a specific use or need.
Within the various designs of such custom containers exist containers that can only be carried by one fork tine. For example, the Assignee of the present invention has developed a tote style container having two handles connected to the top portion of the end walls, that form a gap or opening sized and positioned for accepting a single tine of a fork truck or other similar equipment. While transporting a single container in this manner is acceptable, transporting a stack of containers using one fork tine (i.e., on the lowest container of the stack) creates safety concerns. Specifically, the load may rotate about the tine and tip over during lifting or transport.
The present invention provides an improved container having features that block a fork tine when stacked with other containers. Only the topmost container in the stack of containers allows the fork tine to be used.